


What Rises From The Ashes

by LOWxBATTERY



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOWxBATTERY/pseuds/LOWxBATTERY
Summary: Not everyone who was lost at the Battle of Rose Creek stayed dead.





	1. Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So this is my first post on here (but I've posted this on my tumblr, which you can find right here; [ Come shoot the shit with me! ](http://low-x-battery.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> ****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every who died in Rose Creek stayed dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These events are not in chronological order.  
> When the series is done, I will fix everything.  
> Thank you!

“There _has_ to something! You really don't have a-a bag? Or...a box?”

 

Emma looked up from where she was cutting vegetables for that nights dinner with an exasperated sigh. “Had I been informed of the impending apocalypse I would have stocked up.” She laughed softly as she watched Goodnight's shoulders drop. “What's going on, Goodnight?”

 

Goody began to reach into his jacket, “It's Billy's birthday tomorrow. I've been markin' days on the calendar just to make sure... And well...” he sighed as he pulled out something long, thin and rather ornate. “You can't give a gift unwrapped. And keepin' this thing on my person is causin' me some...bodily harm,” he chuckled, rubbing his chest.

 

“You got him a new hair pin?” She gave him an amused smirk.

 

The Cajun rolled his eyes; a slight pink tinting his cheeks. “His old one's a bit banged up from its use, wouldn't you say?”

 

Emma scoffed and went back to cutting. “That's an understatement.”

 

Goody chuckled and looked down at the pin in his hands with the fondest smile.

 

“Where'd you even find that?” she asked, dumping some potatoes into a pot.

 

“Well,” he started, “While Red, Vas, Horne and I were out scavagin'... There was what we think used to be some sort of jewelry store...”

 

Emma raised an eyebrow. “You're kidding me...”

 

Goody laughed, “That's what I said. But it's the God's honest truth.” He looked back down at it, beaming. “Just saw somethin' shiny and red...”

 

Humming, Emma washed her hands and dried them on her apron. She placed a hand on Goodnight's shoulder. “Let's go clean this up and find something to put it in. Can't give a gift unwrapped after all,” she winked.

Goodnight gave a warm smile. “Right you are, Miss Emma,” he chuckled and followed her out of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“Goody,” Billy began as he followed the sharpshooter to the outskirts of where their lookout sentry was.

 

Just enough to be in sight of the others.

 

“Goody,” he said again. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of the elbow of Goodnight's shirt. “Come on. What is it?”

 

Humming, Goodnight looked over to his partner. “Don't you worry, _cher_ ,” he said with a wink.

 

“Mmm, _now_ I'm worried,” Billy teased.

 

Goodnight rolled his eyes affectionately as he gave the other a gentle shove.

 

"Come onnnn, Goody," the Korean played, tugging at his shirt now.

 

Taking in the sight of Billy with the moonlight shining behind him, he could feel himself melt. Goodnight closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Billy's. " _Saeng-il-chog-hahabnida, mon cher_ ," he mumbled against his lips in the best Korean he could muster.

 

Billy happily smiled in to the kiss, "Goody..." he pulled back slowly as he felt Goody shift slightly. "Goodnight?"

 

The Cajun gave a simple hum and looked down to his jacket. Slowly, he pulled out something long and thin, and beautifully wrapped with a ribbon as well from the inner of his jacket pocket. "Here," he said as he held it out to Billy.

 

The assassin took the item and looked back and forth between it and his lover. "Goody...?"

 

Goodnight rolled his eyes with a fond yet excited smile. "Just open it, Billy."

 

Still caught off guard slightly, Billy did as he was told and began to slowly and carefully unwrap it. "Goody...where... I..." he stumbled over his words as he picked up a hair pin. Clearly it had gone through the ringer with everything that was been going on in the world, but it was still in much better shape than the one he always used. He could tell there were gems and some sort of carved designs in it at some point, but nothing remained but the shards that looked to be melted in to the metal from trampling that it must have endured.

 

With a grin, Goody kept his eyes on Billy. "So...?"

 

Billy looked to the sharpshooter and pulled him into a lip bruising kiss and rub crushing hug.

 

"Well," Goodnight laughed as he leisurely pulled back beaming, "That mean ya like it?"

 

With a joking scoff and smirk, Billy pressed his lips to Goody's again, "Put it in for me?" he asked, smiling on his lips.

 

" 'Course," the Cajun agreed almost instantly.

 

Closing his eyes,  Billy kept himself wrapped around Goodnight.  He couldn't believe with how many days of this living Hell had passed and yet Goody still knew. He hummed a tune from his homeland he knew Goodnight enjoyed as he felt his hair fall. As Goody gathered his half bun together, he waited for the secure twisting of the pin.

It never came.

Ever so barely, Billy pulled back. "Good-," he was cut off and was quickly pulled and pushed away by Goodnight. "Goody, what the fu- _Goody!_!!" he screamed.

Goodnight was trying his hardest to push a Walker that had managed to sneak up behind Billy while the two were in their own little world. "Billy!" he shouted, looking towards the other, "Go get-" Goodnight never got to finish his warning as a pair of rotting and sharp teeth tore in to Goody's lower neck; blood spraying.

Billy froze. Not because he was scared. Not because he was covered in blood. But because...

" _Goody!!!!!_ " Rage overtook him. Grabbing one of his knives, he charged at the rotting corpse, whom he soon noticed was Gavin. Without a second thought, he plunged the knife in to Gavin's skull. It made a sickening noise as it was released when Billy kicked his body to the ground before whipping around to catch Goody.

He could hear the others approaching and by the sounds of it, they were being pushed back. Back towards the old Montgomery Farm House.

"Y-You..." Goodnight softly spoke, blood splattering with each word, "Ya a-alright, _cher_...?" he asked, looking up to Billy while the two made their way into the farm.

"What...what the fuck were you-"

Weakly, Goody held up a hand while he was directed to the corner. "C-Coulda... It coulda be-been _you, cher_..." he said, smiling the best he could

Billy's eyes stung as he cursed and continued dragging Goody into the barn.

 


	2. Too Far Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Billy knows Goody won't come back.

“I can't _fucking_ believe you! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! What were you thinking?!” Billy hissed for what must have been the hundredth time within the past 5 minutes of getting away from the horde of Walkers outside.

 

Since getting to safety, they had gone through three bandages and reaching for new ones to hold against the gaping wounds. Billy knew there was no point, the bites had began to clot minutes ago. But Goody had already lost _so much_ blood and it looked _so_ bad; it just needed to be _covered_ at least.

 

“Of all the time to grow balls, you pick _now_!!” he said through grit teeth and teary eyes.

 

If it wasn't the damned truth, it may have been funny.

 

“You k-know me, _Cher_ ,” Goodnight said with a poor excuse of a wink, his breathing finally evening out a bit from his coughing, “Always had a flair for...for the dra-dramatic.”

 

“Shut up! _Shut up_!” he spat without any real venom. “Don't even try to be fucking cute!”

 

Goodnight sighed softly with a small, sad smile. He could faintly hear the gunfire still going strong from the other side of the safe house, formerly the Montgomery family farm.

 

If this literally wasn't killing him, he would have made a crack about the irony of the situation; he survived the war, survived Rose Creek and the owl, only to run right into a raven and the living dead.

 

He brought his arm up and let his fingers trail through Billy's tangled and distressed hair.

 

Neither one of them said anything about the blood that was caking his hands.

 

“Billy...” he said, “Billy... _Cher,_ please... Look at me. Please?”

 

Billy met Goody's eyes and felt his heart begin to shatter. Those bright blue eyes that held so much life, so much mischief, so much laughter, so much love were starting to fade.

 

Whether it was the blood loss or the virus, he didn't know. He didn't care. They were fading. _Goody_ was fading.

 

“Oh, God...” he choked out. “Please... _please_ ,” he begged as he let his head fall again. “I-I don't know what to...what to do, Goody! W-What do...do I do?!”

 

“Hey now,” Goody started, his hand weakly rubbing Billy's arm, “ _Gwae-Gwaenchanha..._ ” A hoarse chuckle left him when Billy froze. “Finally got it right, huh?” He hummed soft but proud at Billy's resigned nod.

 

The usual collected and calm assassin leaned forward, resting his forehead against Goodnight's, ignoring the heat of the fever as tears ran streaks down his cheeks. “G-Goody. Please, please... I _don't..._ ” He shook his head, his shoulders trembling. "Don't... Don't, _p-please_ \--” His eyes widened in pure horror as he watched Goody's body lurch forward, hands flying to his mouth in a attempt to cover the violent coughing fit.

 

More blood joined what was already on the floor.

 

“Oh, no... No, no, no, please,” Billy panicked, looking around for something, _anything_ to help. He had never felt more useless.

 

Goody barely caught his breath as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, heart sinking as he looked back at Billy. And oh, he was sure if this damned infection didn't kill him, the utter fear and pain in Billy's eyes most certainly would.

 

Never in all the years and all that they have been through has Billy ever looked so wrecked, so distraught, so scared, so lost...

 

Paying no mind to his own needs, Goody reached out and lovingly thumbed away the man's tears. “Billy...”

 

Billy placed his hand over Goody's and nestled into his palm, sobs wracking his body.

 

With a tired but true smile, Goody placed his hand on Billy's shoulder with a small squeeze before pulling him against him.

 

They sat there for a moment in silence; holding on to each other like vice grips as the dam finally broke.

 

“I-I love you,” Goody choked out, burying his face in the curve of his neck. “I love you. Christ, do I love you. You have no i-idea how much...” He pulled away to look back at Billy. To _really_ look at him. To memorize his face; the high contour of his cheekbones, the small dip in his cupid's bow to his strong jawline. Goody reached up and tucked that one piece of hair that never seemed to stay in place, back behind his ear, “The best... T-The best thing I've ever done in this life...was pickin' up your warrant and goin' after you...” he told him proudly. “You...have made me the...the happiest man in the w-world.” Goody thumbed underneath Billy's eye gently, “You go on. You go on and you beat this world. You don't let anyone take ad-advantage of your kindness, you hear me? Because you are _so_ kind, Billy. Kinder than anyone I've ever met. You h-hold on and you _protect_ that kindness... Because there's so little o-of that nowadays...”

 

Billy sat and he watched and he listened. He watched the color drain from Goody's face with each passing moment. He listened to the labored breathing picking up with every word that left Goodnight. Taking his hand, he laced their fingers together as he thought about telling Goody to stop talking, to save his breath.

 

It was pointless because really, when did Goody ever stop talking? Even if it was for his own good. He always filled the silence.

 

That was when it hit him. He realized that this was the last time he'd ever hear Goodnight's voice. The last time he would hear the voice that was as warm and comforting like the campfires they made on the road. The last time he would hear the voice that could hold the most elegant melodies, that could recite the most beautiful poetry and spin the most ridiculous tales. This was the last time he would hear his name said like it was the most important prayer in the world.

 

“Billy...”

 

“Don't _..._ ” he said it so soft he wasn't sure Goody even heard him.

 

Of course, as always, Goody heard him. “Billy...”

 

“D-Don't go... Don't do th-this...” Billy shook his head as he spoke, his voice cracking. Broken. Begging. Desperate. Questioning. “W-What... What am I...going do to Goody...?”

 

Goody simply smiled at him; that same crooked smile that Billy fell in love with all those years back. With a sluggish tug, he pulled Billy back against him.

 

He let himself collapse into Goody, holding onto his shirt so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

 

“You'll be fine. You _will_ be...be okay,” Goody said softly into Billy's hair, placing a light kiss above his temple. “You're so strong... _So_ b-brave...”

 

Billy held his breath as he listened to Goody's words slur and trail off. Pulling away slowly, he exhaled and rested his forehead against Goody's. He let himself take in every single detail of the face of the man he loved. Holding his face in his hands as steady as he could, he covered his face in the softest of kisses. “I-I love you, Goody...” he whispered, pressing his lips to the curving ones under his. “I l-love you... I love you so much.”

 

Goody hummed oh so quietly, his lips twitching up into a smile. He let his head lean against the wall behind them and tightened his hold as best as he could around Billy's waist, his thumb rubbing small circles on his side. “S'a l-lovely...lovely night, ain't it? ” he asked lazily, looking up and through the large window above the dismantled hay loft.

 

“Yeah...”

 

And it _was_ beautiful. And Billy _hated_ it.

 

How _dare_ this perfect painted, starred night sky be Goodnight's last? How _dare_?!

 

“Sit...sit back with me, _cher_?”

 

Billy swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He shifted ever so slightly, turning around in Goody's grasp before resting his head on his shoulder.

 

Goodnight kissed the top of his head and nuzzled into his hair. “Hey,” his breath hitched as he gave a content sigh,“You got a--”

 

Before he could finish, Billy was already lighting one of their special rolled cigarettes.

 

Goody smiled and gave a small nod of thanks while Billy held the cigarette up to his lips. He closed his eyes as he took a long drag.

 

Billy kept his eyes on Goody; watching as sweat rolled down from his forehead, making clean streaks in the dirt and blood that caked his face. He looked down and saw Goody's fingers skittering and twitching towards his own. Lightly, he placed his hand over his and gave it a small squeeze.

 

“B-B... Billy,” Goody started, his voice weaker than ever.

 

Hands shaking, Billy reached over and wiped away the blood that was starting to bubble from his lips.

 

Slowly, Goody brought his head up and smiled, the cigarette dropping into the pool of blood that never seemed to plan on stopping.

 

Billy's heart and breathing were too loud to hear the others rushing in, calling for him and Goodnight and the gasps when they were found. “G-Goody...” he said in a hushed, broken whisper.

 

His tired, dull eyes scanned every one of Billy's features. He ever so slowly brought his hand up and brushed back that stubborn strand of black hair. “M-My... My won-wonderful Billy...” His hand started to slip.

 

“S-Sam?!” Billy's eyes shot open and he whipped his head towards the other, eyes blown wide in panic as he met the bounty hunter's own, “Sam! Do... Do something! _Please!”_ He looked to each one of the group.

 

“Mr. Rocks---” Teddy hesitantly began, taking a step forward before Emma held a hand up.

 

Her eyes were as red as her hair, “---He knows, Teddy.”

 

No one could bring themselves to move towards the duo.

 

“ _Jebal! Jebal!”_ Billy's fear was wrapped so tightly around him, he didn't even realize his slip back in to his native tongue. _“Gaji ma! G-Gaji ma..._ ” Firmly, he grabbed hold of Goody's weakening grasp. “Goody? Goo-”

 

Sam crouched down, his head in his hands after throwing his hat.

 

With the little strength he head left, the Cajun lifted his head.

 

“Oh... Fuckin' Christ,” Faraday muttered with an uneasy, unusual shaky voice as he saw Goodnight's usually bright and sparkling blue eyes now sunken in, a sickly pale blue.

 

They only saw Billy. “ _C-Cher_ ,” he wheezed.

 

“ _Dios Mio_ ,” Vasquez said sadly, making the sign of the cross, kissing the medallion around his neck while Horne muttered prayers besides him.

 

Red hissed something in Comanche, his chest trembling with his heavy breaths, emotion strong even from him.

 

“Thank y-you,” Goody said. “Th-thank you for...f-for bringing out the...t-the very best of me...”

 

Billy buried his face in the crook of Goodnight's neck. His body shook more and more with each breath. “Oh, G-God... Oh, God, oh, God...”

 

“M-My sw...sweet, sw-sweet, beautiful B-B...Billy,” Good smiled warmly. His death rattle grew quieter. He smiled more as his eyes weakly moved to the pin in Billy's hair. “T-That hair pin...” Goodnight's voice trailed off, "l-looks amaz-" his body began to convulse violently.

 

“Goody? G-Goody?!” Billy cried out, looking down at the jerking body in his arms. “No, no, no, no! Oh fuck, no! Goody, please! Goody, please don't leave me!! Come on! Come _on,_ please!! Stay with me!!” he begged, his cries getting louder. “ _Please!! Please!!!_ ”

 

Goody gave one final exhale, his grip on Billy's hand went slack and fell and his body went limp.

 

Billy's entire world came crashing down around him. “G...Goody? Goodnight... Sam?” he looked over to their leader who was wiping his eyes, shaking his head.

 

“I'm... I'm sorry, Billy. I am... I a-am so sorry.”

 

Billy shook his head and looked back down at Goody lying motionless in his arms; pale, bloody, eyes dull and glazed.

 

They looked at nothing. They saw nothing.

Though his heart was still beating, Billy felt himself die.

 

The screams of every war and battle they had been in could not compare to the heart-wrenching sobs that left the assassin as he pulled Goody's lifeless body to his chest; his wails full of nothing but pure sorrow as he held him, cradling his head as he rocked back and forth. “Oh, no. Oh... Oh, G-God, Goodnight,” he cried, burying his face in those salt and peppered locks. “I love you, I love you... I'm s-so sorry... I'm sorry. I-I love you, I love you...” he repeated, running his finger through his hair tenderly.

 

The group stayed quiet. They let the sounds of Billy's anguish fill room.

 

 

 

******

 

“Sam,” Faraday started quietly, eyes red from his tears. He approached the man in black, head down. “It... It's been almost over an hour...”

 

“ _Guero_ ,” Vasquez hissed at the gambler from his place in the corner.

 

Faraday turned to him, “It... It's not like we have a choice here, Vas. It--” he paused, “-- _he's_ going to come back and...and...” He scrubbed a hand over his face, looking back over at Billy who was still holding tightly onto Goody, brushing hair from his face. “I don't... I don't like bein' the one to say it...but...”

 

“No. Joshua's right,” Sam said, patting the younger man on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to his broken friend. “Billy?” he asked, crouching down by him, “Billy, listen... I know this is hard but---”

 

Before Sam could blink or even finish that sentence, he had the hairpin, the very same one Goody had given him before the attack, at his jugular. The bounty hunter barely flinched.

 

“You touch him,” he began; his voice low, dangerous and deadly, not even looking at the other man as he spoke, “You'll be dead before you hit the ground.”

 

“Billy!” someone, Josh, maybe Teddy, called out.

 

“ _NO!_ ” Billy screamed, his teeth bared.

 

Sam's eyes traveled to Goody. He saw his finger twitch and by the reaction from Billy, the man had _felt_ it. He put his hands up and nodded. “Yeah, yeah... I understand,” he stood up and headed to the door, motioning the others to follow him. “When you're...you're ready...” he said, closing the door behind them.

 

Billy squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Goodnight shift in his arms. He looked down and saw clouded, pale eyes staring back at him. Unable to help himself, he swallowed hard, “Goody...?” he asked.

 

Goodnight's cold hands reached up and grabbed hold of Billy's shirt. He opened his mouth and a low, breathless groan was all that came out as he pulled Billy to him.

 

Hands shaking, Billy took his hair pin again. "Thank you, Goody..." The hair pin he promised Goodnight he wouldn't use to hurt or kill. “I'm so sorry, Goody... Forgive me...” He took a deep breath and looked Goody in his eyes. “I-I love you...”

 

Goody gave a feral growl and gnashed his teeth. His body lurched and sprung up with a sudden burst of speed.

 

There was a barely a sound except for the sickening crack of a skull being punctured.

 

Goodnight fell forwards on to Billy.

 

He never moved again.

 

Once freed from the back of Goody's head, Billy let his bloodied hairpin fall to the ground with the softest _clang_. He wrapped himself around the motionless form of his love; his breathing deep and shuddering. Pulling Goodnight up onto his lap as he sat up. He tightly held Goody's cold and lifeless body close to his chest as a howl of despair worked it's way out. He buried his face in the crook of Goody's neck and he broke down.

 

“Oh, Goody...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****  
> **  
>  TRANSLATIONS:
> 
>  **Gwaenchanha** : "It's okay."
> 
>  **Jebal** : "Please."
> 
>  **Gaji Ma** : "Don't go"


	3. Pretty Much Dead Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have a promise, you have a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRANSLATIONS*
> 
> Hijo de puta!: "Son of a bitch!"
> 
> Ándale: "Hurry/Quickly!"
> 
> ***

_“Hijo de puta!”_

Without even looking, Faraday downed two Walkers with Ethel and Maria as his attention turned to Vas. “You doin' alright there, _amigo?_ ” he asked with a sly grin.

“ _Si, si_. Yes, I am fine,” he grumbled, “Stupid bastard grabbed my hat is all.” 

Billy walked toward the outlaw, chuckling. “Could've grabbed a lot more if Horne hadn't been so quick with that hatchet.”

“Good throw,” Red told Jack as he held out his hand to the other.

Slightly surprised, Jack beamed as he took Red's hand. “Well, thank you. Mighty kind of you to say. You yourself weren't too bad with them headshots.” The burly mountain man stood and dusted off his knees and looked to Vas. “Wasn't in the Lord's cards for you to die today, son.”

Crouching down in the tall grass, Vasquez grunted as he pulled the hatchet from the corpse's head. He scrunched his nose in distaste at the sound, “That's just disgusting.”

“Ha,” Faraday snorted, “Clearly you've never heard yourself chew.”

“And like you're any better?” Billy interjected with a raised eyebrow.

Faraday put his hands on his hips, a playful smile on his lips. “You got somethin' to say, Rocks?”

“Alright, boys,” Sam said as he, Emma and Teddy rode up from across the field. “You can poke fun at each other later. Right now, we have a job to do,” he said gesturing around them.

Faraday copied his gesture and gave a nod of his head. “It's all been taken care of-”

A pain filled scream cut him off.

The group's attention instantly went to Billy and they were horrified to see him on the ground screaming and violently kicking at a legless Walker that had managed to not only slip past them, but get the drop of Billy.

“F-Fuck! Fuck!”

Red sprang into action within seconds as the others ran to their friend. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, knocked it back and let it go. 

The arrow hit it's mark dead on and the woman's body went limp.

“Jesus!” Faraday shouted as he ran over. “Oh.. Oh shit. B-Billy...”

Breathing heavily, Billy looked up as the rest of the group crowded around. He saw the dread in their eyes. Following their eyes, he looked at his leg. He saw a piece of his calf hanging off, the tendons and muscles just barely keeping it on. He gave a weak smile and a small laugh that grew to hysterical. He threw an arm over his eyes as his body shook.

Sam looked at him and shook his head, “He's going in to shock...”

Vasquez ripped off his belt and bent down. “Horne! Your hatchet!” he pointed to the older man. “ _Ándale!_ ”

Jack ran back to fetch his blade as he was told.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Vas! The Hell are you doin'?!” Faraday asked, grabbing his wrist.

Vasquez pulled his hand away. “Look. If we can tie this around his leg to stop the bleeding, we can take care of it...” he told him as began to tie his belt above Billy's knee. 

“Vasquez, d-don't.”

The outlaw looked back to his friend; pale, shaking and sweating on the ground beneath him. “Billy, I-”

Billy just looked at the other. “Vas...please... It-It's okay.”

“But you'll die...”

The assassin gave a pained laugh as he let his head drop back. “Yeah, yeah... I w-will,” he said with a weak shrug. “I'm tired... And... And I w-wanna see Goody,” he gave a small smile.

Vasquez's shoulders dropped. “Billy...”

Sam crouched down by the Korean, “I don't think Goodnight would want you to gi-”

Billy looked at the bounty hunter; his eyes emotionless before he started to snarl. “I d-don't think you have the right to say anything involving Goody. I think... I think you lost that right when you dragged him into this.”

Sam remained silent.

Ignoring the pain that surged through his body and his vision that was beginning to blur, he pulled himself up. “I think... We could have been happy. I think we were fine until you showed u-up. And now... N-Now no one can stay alive...” He glared at the other. “So pardon me,” he said in his best mock drawl, “if I don't give a damn what y-you think.”

“Mister Rocks, with all due respect, you...you can't blame this on Mister Chisholm...”

“And with all the same respect, Miss Emma,” Billy said with everything but respect, “I can't seek out revenge or righteousness... I'll take b-bitterness and hate.”

With a sigh, Jack took a knee. “With all that aside, son... I have to agree with Sam. He would not want you givin' up so easy...”

Billy rolled his eyes. “Goody knew I gave up...t-the moment he was b-bitten...” 

“Billy...” Vas' voice was heavy.

The assassin met the outlaw's damp eyes. 

Swallowing hard, Faraday pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. “What... What can we do, Rocks?”

Billy smiled as some blood dripped from his lips. Looking away and closed his eyes.

\- - - -

“You're sure about this?” Faraday asked as he placed Billy down besides the cross.

Looking up at the gambler, he nodded before coughing up some more blood.

Bending down, Vasquez reached for a spare bandanna and gently wiped away any blood. 

“T-Thanks, Vas,” he smiled weakly.

“Yeah... Don't... Don't mention it,” the Mexican said, swallowing hard. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on Billy's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Thank you, my friend...”

Weakly, Billy covered the outlaw's hand with his own, “Thank you... Y-You take care of yourself.”

Nodding, Vasquez smiled back softly before he walked back to his horse, scrubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

“Thank you for everything you've done for us, Mister Rocks,” Teddy said quietly as Emma stepped forward, kneeling down in front of Billy.

“You... You tell Goodnight we said 'hi', a-alright?” she asked.

Billy laughed silently. “Of c-course.” Meeting her wet green eyes, he weakly reached out and wiped away some of the tears. “You k-keep these idiots in place,” he said.

“I will... Thank you, Mister Rocks,” she said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Stepping forward, Horne slowly knelt down. He raised his right hand and made the sign of the cross. “Lord, please take care of our Billy as he took care of us. Let him find the peace in your loving embrace and keep watch over him. Amen.” Jack raised his head and gave a sad smile. “I'll miss you, Billy. It was truly a pleasure and honor to work with you and to call you a friend,” he said as he held out his hand. "Tell... Tell Goodnight I'm thinkin' of him..."

Slowly, Billy reached up and took Horne's hand in his own and shook it. “It's be-been an...honor,” he said, swallowing down the thick blood and bile that was rising in his throat. "I-I will...

“Where's...Chisholm?” Billy asked rather bitterly. 

The rest of the group looked at each other.

“He's...getting supplies...to dig,” Teddy mumbled, looking down.

“Ah,” was all Billy said. He could feel himself starting to fade. “Y-You....you should all...g-get go-” he was cut off as his body shook in a coughing fit; blood now coating his once black gloves.

Someone choked out a sob, he wasn't sure who.

“Rocks, one last...thing,” Faraday said as he handed Billy a revolver. “There's....there's one bullet,” he said before turning around. “Goodbye, Billy...”

Billy watched the group leave on their horses. With a sigh, he turned to look at the cross he was leaning against. Painfully slow, he reached into his vest. He couldn't help but grin. “Sorry, that I-I'm late... And I-I'm sorry I broke...t-the promise,” he said, pulling out the hairpin Goodnight gave him for his birthday right before he was bit. The pin he promised Goody he wouldn't use for killing. The pin he used to put Goody down.

The one he killed him with. 

Taking a deep breath, he lifted the gun to his head, “I'll be th-there with you soon, Goody. I promise.” Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Cocking the gun with the last bit of strength he had, he reached out and let his fingers gently brush over Goodnight's flask.“Where you go, I...I go,” he said with a smile, pulling the trigger.


End file.
